


Unfree

by Power_Angel



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Old Writing, sad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Angel/pseuds/Power_Angel
Summary: Why was Carrie imprisoned at Fort Francis? Originally written in 2015.





	Unfree

A small and primarily blue Pixl was sleeping in a chest. She had been in it for around 1,500 years, waiting for the Legendary Hero to come. She had taken to falling asleep to pass the time, even when she wasn't tired. Loud footsteps caused her to wake up, but rather than feel irritated, she was pleased.

 _Oh man oh man OH MAN._ Carrie thought as she started flapping her wings faster.  _That must be the Legendary Hero. This is fantastic!_

Once she saw light peeking out, the Pixl immediately floated out of the chest. She faced the "hero" and was about to say the speech she was rehearsing for the past several centuries, when she got a good look at the creature.

He was green, a type of lizard, and an obvious nerd by his outfit. Carrie didn't remember all the details about the Legendary Hero, but she knew that he had an impressive mustache, and the geek in front of her didn't even look capable of growing one.

The chameleon had a look of a delight on his face once he saw her, which made Carrie feel a bit of dread. Then he did something she didn't expect, he stuck out his tongue and grabbed her with it.

The sensation of sticky saliva was so disgusting, she fainted. When Carrie came to, she was stuck in a small cage. She was used to closed spaces after being in the chest, but the difference here was that she didn't  _want_  to be in a cage. She wasn't a wild animal! The nerd from earlier was with her too. He had a camera in his hands and was eagerly taking pictures of her.

"What the–?"

"You woke up! This is so hi-technicaaaaal! I can't wait to tell my online friends about you. A pixelated fairy-looking... thing from a treasure chest in my own fort!"

At those words, Carrie knew she and the chameleon wouldn't get along.

"Your  _fort_?! Firstly, this isn't a fort; it's a castle, which sounds way cooler. Secondly, this belongs to the Tribe of Ancients, and you're–" She looked over him.

"…definitely not a member. Thirdly, what's with putting me in this cage?!"

"Neeerrrr!" He exclaimed angrily. "Castles may be  _kinda_  cool, but they're so common it makes them overrated. I don't know who the Tribe of Ancients are, but I found absolutely no one living here when I first found this schweet place. So, finder's keepers. You're in this cage so you won't be able to leave, duh. And firstly isn't even a real word!"

"…It isn't? That's news to me. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. You get what I mean." She decided to ignore everything else he said. The fact that no one else was around kind of weirded her out. She figured they must have died while she was in the chest. How depressing to think about.

"Wh-what? It matters a lot!" The lizard looked horrified.

"How?"

"Saying stuff like firstly makes you sound stupid, and when you're stupid, no one has to listen to what you're saying. Don't you get into arguments with people on the internet?"

"Wait." She stretched out the 'a'. "What's the internet?"

The question seemed to only make the chameleon upset.

"UGH! You're not what I expected at all! You're not nice, you don't remind me of myself or my mother, and you talk way too much. This is so not hi-technicaaaaal!" He seemed to get more distressed by the second.

"That's it, I'm just going to put you in the cellar." He opened the cage, and before Carrie could run off, his long tongue became visible.

"Noooo! Not  _agai–_ _"_

This time, Carrie stayed conscious. While she in his mouth, she overheard robotic voices greeting "Master Francis". Knowing the name of her captor didn't do her any good though. Eventually she was put in  _another_ cage. However, this was more like a prison cell. She liked the fact that it was roomier, but that was the only nice thing about it.

"There. You're going to stay here as long as I want you to, all alone, with no video games!" The lizard looked slightly smug.

"At least I won't have to see your geeky face anymore!" She shouted as he left. The Pixl assumed Francis heard her when she heard a yelp.

Despite her attitude, Carrie was genuinely worried. What if she would be stuck inside the castle the rest of her life? She wouldn't be able to help the hero, or see any of her fellow Pixls again. How much more bad luck could she get?

After what felt like forever for the Pixl, she noticed two humans and a huge Koopa nearby her prison. A little bit of hope bubbled inside her once she saw that the male human had an impressive mustache.

" _ **Hey there!**_ You seem friendly. If so, give me a hand. If not, give me a hand anyway!" She said enthusiastically.


End file.
